The spacetime warp
by authour2020
Summary: When a boy and a girl team up to descover that their world and the mirror world are arriving at the same timeline and that the warp to the worlds are being threatened by a terrible machine scientists left years ago, uncharged with complete energey.


LIFE _TO _LIVE

BOOK 1

THE HEROES OF SPACE AND TIME

By Ryan Cassady

**The war is rising **

Chapter 1 "THE FORCE OF SPACE"

It was midday the sun, was beginning to pound the surface and the ugly moon shot from the evening gaze. I was lying on the brown lusted bench. I breathed with one gentle breath and looked up at the sky. "Brett time for dinner, it's a school night," my mom said with a hush into the breeze. "Alright, in a second." I said still looking lopsided at the sky. "Brett, now!" called my mom through the window this time. "Oh fine," I said with a laugh.

Sometimes id spend hours, thinking, and looking, up into the mysterious universes. My sister came hurtling in her black SUV; she shut the door and whined a creative medley. "Hey, sis!" I said now looping my ties together on my shoe. "Hi, where have you've been today?" she asked edgy to get indoors. "Ah, just looking for some sort of explanation of the force last night," I said standing up. "That's not your job, go have fun." She said entering the garage code.

I stared blankly at the soup, waiting to produce prayers. We said grace with one single breath, and ate up, but the whole time I was thinking of the big force that hit my window last night, it was almost like a heavy material crashing into the window, and shuddering it, but it was invisible, interesting, and uninvestigatable. "Honey, what was Josh doing today?" my mom asked, wanting me to share any friend related stuff.

I hadn't talked to Josh since last year, due to the fight that led up to us never speaking. I usually faked calling him, so my mom wouldn't no. "Fine, I guess." I lied with a frown. "Brittany how's Becky?" my mom asked wanting Brittany to talk. "Alright, she and her boyfriend are always going on dates now, I barely see her, I'm now better friends with Megan." She said informative.

Brittany always told the truth, why couldn't I, I wanted fried's, but I was into school, not football. "We should have their family over, and you could play with Max, Brett." My mom said picking up the phone. "Max?" I asked, I didn't even know who that was. "He's nice, and tall." Brittany said a little know it all like. What did she mean by tall? My mom called the operator and asked for their number. The mom's chatted on the phone awhile and finally agreed by looking at the open-free calendars.

My mom sat down and ate some soup; she then coughed and looked at us both. "Their coming on Tuesday, with their whole family," she said with a nod. "Who else is in their family?" I asked. "A sister named Lisa, and an older brother names Cole." She said looking with a grin. Brittany spit into her bowl once she heard the name Cole. "Cole, he's never home, why now?" Brittany said with a fake frown. "Well she said Becky needed company besides you," my mom said.

"What about this Lisa girl?" I asked with a mock at Brittany who was blushing. "She's younger then you," my mom said looking at me. "So the day after tomorrow?" I asked still gleaming at Brittany. "Yes. Why?" she asked with a little suspicion. "Oh I thought Brittany was going on a date, with Cole!" I said blurting out with a laugh by saying Cole. "WHAT!" my mom said standing from her seat. "Brett, now she knows!" Brittany said trying to calm mom down.

"How long have you two been dating?" my mom asked looking at Brittany, then me. "Three months." Brittany said waving a fist at me. I laughed. "What's so funny?" my mom asked me. "You know how Brittany said and her boyfriend are always going on dates now, I barely see her, switch that up!" I yelled with a roar of laughter. "Why didn't you tell me," mom asked with a gulp.

"I knew you would freak out because you know he's in college," Brittany said. "Hes in college," Mom roared. I laughed so hard my throat was beginning to dry. "Shoot!" Brittany said running up the stairs. "I'm sorry," I said jokingly while she ran up the maple wood stairs bursting with tears. "Brett, I hate you, get friends!" she said trying to calm herself on the stairs. "Brett, you shouldn't have told me in front of her." My mom said sternly. "I thought you wanted to know," I said with a frown.

"Don't talk fresh with me young man!" she said putting up a good act. "Cool it, I'm going outside, see ya!" I said running out the back door. "What did Brit mean you didn't have any friends?" Mom said looking out the window. "Long story, short, you don't need to know now." I said with a puff. "Fine, bed by nine, it's a school night," Mom said closing the window. "Okay," I said rushing to the bench. I took my pen and paper and described last night.

_Yesterday became one of the few days where I believed that the space and time warp is coming, I believe the only genius in the world to help, is me. The essential tools I need are a fortune so I'm going to make my own. Last night I was reading a book on my soft and lovely bed. My sister lay asleep in the next room, but I heard my mom rambling through our bills still. Then it hit, an invisible shock that made my whole house boom, but yet what we find is nothing, nothing at all, it was hard at an elephant, yet as fragile as a giraffe. It kept booming on the window, until the window gave in, what was the booming, I don't know. I'm hoping ill get some answers and someday, I will discover the next universe opening in the space-time warp, coming next year. _

I lifted my head and glanced around from the notebook the stars became infinite, and rose from the ground. All of a sudden the booming became ones again, but this time, Brett was prepared. It was coming from a nearby star, maybe a light-year away. The pounding this time was not on the destroyed window, it hit the bench, knocking Brett off with great height. "WOW!" I shouted. It came again, and knocked me over with a great speed, I grew to a sleep, I sleep I hope I woke up from. "Brett." A voice said "Brett." The same voice called. "What?" I asked confused. "Sorry about what happened, we didn't mean any hurtful meanings." The voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked with a sudden edge. "That question will have to be answered another time, but with news flowing the universes it isn't safe for me to talk to you prior, but I needed to," he said. I stared blankly at the sky. "What?" I asked with a sudden burst. "Listen I don't have much time, but all's I can warn you is that your life, is going to make our life, unpredictable. You could destroy our safe world or you could save it! All's you need to know at the moment, is that the warp is coming to your universe in five years, and the only way to stop or at least hold it, is to save or destroy are world, do what your mind thinks, goodbye." The voice disappeared in sudden lift of air.

I opened my eyes, it was still dark. Their hadn't been any pounds of force, yet. I pulled my afghan blanket closer to my cold skin. "Burr" I said in reflex. I pulled my pillow closer to my head and then the drooling had become again, and I grew silently fast asleep. "Brett," Mom said shouting at the bottom of the stairs. "Honey it's time to get washed up for school." I rolled my head into the pillow, still sleeping. "Brett!" mom shouted again louder with an edge. "What?" I said sleepy. "School, its Monday!" Mom pouted entering my room. "Okay, what time is it?" I asked with a breath of sorrow. "6:00," she said walking down the stairs.

"I'm tired, can I sleep in today?" I asked Deeping more into my soft, soft pillow. "Do you want to take a bath," mom asked. "I took one yesterday…" I said but got interrupted by my mom. "You can sleep in then, but no hotcakes this morning then." Mom said with a hick-up. "Fine." I rejected lying more cozy in my bed. Then out of nowhere the force hit the wall and scavenged to Brett. "Brett, I'm warning you, do not go to school, I repeat do not go to school today!" The voice said.

"You again!" I said dreamingly. "Yes, with a new message, today at your school there is going to be a massacre and we need you to stay home, so you don't get…involved." The voice said sternly. "How do you know?" I asked. "When you squint do you see those little circles within circle things?" he asked with an absent stern tone, more calmer. "Sometimes, but what does that have to do with you knowing about the massacre?" I asked confused. "Well those are creatures from you're reverse universe, like birds are your spies. Well I told their leader Quet, to keep an eye on what is happening, and since the reverse universe is a day ahead the same thing happened, at the same school." He said with only one breath.

"Wait so there is two of me?" I asked a little quieter. "Yes." The voice said like I just discovered something. "Will I ever meet him?" I asked switching positions on my bed. "Maybe in thought, yes!" he said quietly. "I'd like that…a lot!" I said comforting my pillow. "Is his life the same as mine?" I asked continuing. "Yep. Except everything has a different structure, so you may be a lion in a different universe, or as in my universe we like to say you might be a Liponin." The voice said. "How do I get out of school" I asked with a cough. "Well, me and my crew our going to force your house to shake and every time someone exists they get stopped by a mind wipe, which is another structure of my force." He said.

"Cool!" I said with a tone of excitement. "Can you protect one of my friends that's a girl?" I asked. "We can only protect one person, but we have a reason, she will help you someway in the future, a crew member has sensed it!" he said. "Who?" I asked spitting out saliva. "Again, I will tell in time, but right now all's you need to do for us, is tell Brittany about the massacre and if she wants to protect Cole we will try, but don't give away anything, I mean anything what I've told you. This force is magical, but what you think it is, is just strong wind, deal?" the voice asked. "Sure." I said with a commanding tone. "Brittany is also a key in the future, but we haven't sensed her helping, she's just a key, she will active something you don't know!" the voice claimed. "I must leave now. The voice disappeared and I knew something no one new, our universe is not the only one in space. "Brett, you okay?" my mom's gentle voice said.

"I'm fine, why aren't I at school?" I asked looking for an answer to revolve around. "Um, this may sound funny, we can't leave the house," she said. "So you know?" I asked. "About…?" she said looking confused. "Oh nothing." I said scared I broke the rules. "What I was trying to say is that the force is blocking all the exits in the house so, well, we can't get out." She said soothing her breaths, in a calmer relaxation. "Weird." I lied saying. "Brittany left before the force." My mom said turning to the door. "What!" I shouted, "Pardon?" my mom said cheerfully. "Oh nothing." I said knowing at my finger nails.

"Brett, I can sense when something is wrong…" she said with a grin. "So you're one of the voices helpers?" I asked. "What?" she said with a clap. "Um, never mind." I said, "Do you feel alright son?" she asked calmly. "I just…miss dad." I sort of lied, but I did miss him. "Oh sweetie, same here, but God wanted him up in heaven and we both need to grasp that, it's not going to change!" she said holding back the tears, but lifted her feet of my bed with sorrow. "Go back to bed, your fuming this morning, I woke you to let you know about everything, I'll make you some bagels and salmon, when you get up." She said exiting the room. "Will do, Mom." I said with a shout. My eyes grew weary, and I slept.

I woke up; I took my bath robe and striped my clothes. I put on the robe and headed to the shower. I heard instant pounding on the door. My mom got to the door, I saw from the stair way it was Brittany. My mom unlocked the door to see her daughters fear. "Mom, there was a shooting at Brett's school, and there was a life or death situation at my school with Cole." She screamed saying. I ran down the stairs and went to Brits aid. "Brett, I'm so happy you didn't go to school!" she said hugging me with a large grasp. "What happened?" mom said handing me a piece of bacon. "Well, Lisa Coles sister, told me that in her grade and higher got shot, if Brett was there, we might have lost two people in our family." She said shooting to the couch.

"That's horrible!" my mom starting to cry, "What was the life or death situation at your school?" my mom said wailing, just narrowly managing to think that out. "Cole was in the bathroom; he got mugged, and took all his money, and his back-pack. He said he was threatened, but still got mugged, we think it has a connection to the massacre at Brett's school!" she said moaning. "What happened to Cole?" I shouted. "He got saved!" she said, "How?" I asked. "Not a single person no's!" she said with tears sticking her palms. I walked away, with just a single dropped, and was the one I asked for to be saved, dead? I trampled on the stairs a few times, and then I managed to reach the temple, the bathroom. I untied my robe exposing my body into the cold air; a slight breeze trampled my body, head to toe. I warmed the shower, and got in. I washed my body and scrubbed my hair. My hair drizzled down to my forehead.

There was a breeze and as soon as I knew it, I was dressed and ready in my cozy warm room. "Brett, I'm sorry about your loses," a voice said. "Hi, sorry I didn't warn Brit!" I said glaring nonstop at the door of my room. "It's fine, she's just a key, and it wasn't that important that she knew, if she got killed, we would have had a different plot then the reverse universe is having." The voice said. "Anyways, the force will last a day or two, but then again the plot is different already from the reverse universes." The voice said with a mumble. "What, how?" I asked. "Well, in this universe your dad is still alive!" the voice said. "Really, why did he die in our universe then?" I asked slovenly. "Well, in your universe Brittany exists, and in ours, she's the one that is dead!" the voice said.

"How did she die?" I asked. "Long story, another time I will tell, just like my name, and universe background. "When will that be?" I asked. "Sometime you and Lisa are together." He said, "Look the plot of the world is in the hands of yours and the only way to make the plot the best way, you got to listen to me, those will come in handy way latter, but not now. In the reverse universe, the plot is coming the good way, we need you to do that also, due to another reason I cannot share, and I will never share with you, because you will not live for it, but Lisa will." The voice said. "You mean, something is going to happen to me, if I save the world. "You never know the plot, of a new universe!" the voice said disappearing. What did he mean by that sentence? I thought you know by the reverse universe.

"Brett, come quick, Lisa is on the phone." Mom said souring up the stairs. "The sixth grader, I'm in eighth grade why should I be talking to her?" the door flew open before anyone could respond. "Hello?" I said, "This is Brett Comber." I said jolting my head toward the window. "Hi its Lisa, I've been getting bizarre strange and interesting calls from a new universe, and the lady who has been speaking has a lot of interest in you." Lisa said with a little and yet gentle tone. "Same indeed, but my voice is male." I said. "Well my girl says that the fate of the universe is in our lives, is in our structure," she said with a lisp.

"You never know, plus, do you have forces?" I asked. "Yes, how did you know." She said worried. "We also have them." I said thoughtfully. "How are we going to go to your home?" she asked. "Beats me!" I said. "All's I know is that you and I have made an amazing discovery and that our fate is powered by space," I said. "And time!" she said. "What?" I asked. "Your voice hasn't told you?" she asked interested. "No, tell me!" "Well my voice claimed that time is the key, and that space is the key hole, space and time our what's going to create the warp!" she said.

Chapter 2: THE EXPLANATION OF TIME

Lisa banged on the wooden door of my home, harder and harder each beat. "Brett Lisa's here!" my mom called from the foyer opening the maple wood door. "Send her to my room, please." I responded. "Will do!" mom said. I heard instant mumbling and directions to my room. I was thinking what she looked like. I heard a little knock on my door; I opened it to see a think figure, red bright lips, and a pail skinny face. She had blonde-silver hair and almost looked like a goddess. She wore a faint black skirt with a red tee and a polar bear fur jacket. She was gorgeous.

"Hello, I'm Lisa." She said with a grin and putting out her palm, I instantly shook it and led her in. "Hi, I'm Brett." I said smiling. "We both have a lot to share, in so little time." She said looking out the dark sky window. "You go first." I said with a fake smile. "Well, my first message was obviously through time." She said. "What, mine was through space." I said with a gripping tone. "Well, mine wasn't, all's I remember is looking at a clock and all of a sudden, the hands of the clock started flittering all around in different directions!" she said doing an impersonation with her fingers.

"All's I remember is looking at the sky and a giant force pulling me to the ground." I said. "I did not have a force, when the clock stood still for a moment, a glittering sensation blew from the circuit making me forget and illuminate, and that's basically why we can't go outside." She said strongly. "So you just forget what you were doing, and pass out and illuminate?" I asked, "Yes!" she said. "My voice is from the opposite of your universe. Mine contacts with time, can move or slow time, or even stop, or even blow!" she said taking off her coat. I didn't get any information on that, what could my world do?

At that moment the force pounded me and shook me to the ground the voice appeared and said "Brett, I am sorry; I am leaving information about our universe. As you may know there are only two reverse universes. Ours below yours and time's above yours. Time may seem cool, but space, is just amazing. With space, we know what's going to happen next in all the universes. Millions of them stand today, and yet, we know every person on everyone of the planets. The truth is, time and space our about to begin a massive battle, due to the conflict of us, the warp of space and time, you're the only universe that get effected, due to the real world being right in the middle," he said.

"The warp was originally supposed to help you. Space-time inventors created it, while we were allies. Soon as you knew the allies faded, due to the fact of the new universe. We both wanted the new universe, but was settled in war. The war took ages, making every planet in your universe, except the only true world earth. It got worse, making more, and more universes. Finally, we came to an agreement that we would share the world, with our balances, and then a new warp was made, one that would destroy your world, if we both lost control, and started killing universes unseen. Making the warp truly unstable. We promised one another that if the goddess of time and the god of space ever arrived in the new universe, that the battle would begin, and the only way to stop it is the bridge of discovery, which is a bridge leading to friend-ship, that got destroyed by the time goddess and space god, hoping that the universes would all become helpful and kind to one another. But the bridge is totally a different story, and nothing you need to know quite yet, but in the future, the bridge will play a big role, in Lisa's life, and not yours. Brett I hope you found this useful, but the main thing you guys have to do now, to keep the war on hold is to get the old goddess, and god to awake their peace of sleep." He said with a little edge.

"Where are they, and who are the new one's?" I asked looking astonished. "That's the thing we don't know, you are the new gods, but we thought you might have a connection with them, me and her voice will help you to learn your new powers, yours to control space and hers to control time. You guys can unlock power unknown. I wish you guys the best of luck…because right now, your powers are powering up, we are helping you get them by explaining this, she is having the same talk so she is also dissolving her power." He said with a little cough. "So your basically telling us were the heroes?" I asked frenzy like. "It all depends on you, the battle will begin soon!"

I thought a moment and singly led out the new information, was I told this just to be dead, was this just a prank. This all seemed so unreal, what did he mean by the new gods? I thought there was only one god! These questions I hope will be answered.


End file.
